The Letter
|rōmaji = Tsudzuki |chapter = 69 |volume = 14 |total_pages = 31 |jp_release = May 9, 2019 (JST) |en_release = June 7, 2019 (PST) |previousChapter = Melting Snow |nextChapter = The Excuse }} |Tsudzuki}} is the sixty-ninth chapter of the Fukigen na Mononokean manga series, written and illustrated by Kiri Wazawa. Overview Hanae, Haruitsuki, and Fuzzy go to a town to investigate inexplicable accidents in the area. They meet a yōkai there who Hanae considers to be dangerous and almost attacks with his Influence. Haruitsuki discusses with Hanae his use of Influence again and Sakae's part in it. In the conclusion of the discussion, Hanae decides to approach his mother to ask for Sakae's past. Plot A yōkai jumps into an open barrel and faces and warns someone to stay away. Haruitsuki, Hanae, and Fuzzy appear. Haruitsuki approaches the yōkai and tells Hanae and Fuzzy to stand back and not come close until his word. Hanae hesitatingly says his agreement. Hanae calls out for Fuzzy who rushes to him and jumps onto his shoulder. Haruitsuki apologizes to the yōkai for scaring him but the yōkai, which calls him a human, tells him to go away or he'll eat them. Hanae recalls the reason they where in the town. Rumors are people are getting injured in inexplicable accidents and when they came to check, it turned out to be due to a yōkai. While bracing himself, Hanae remembers that throughout their chase, the yōkai destroyed things without consideration for his surroundings. Hanae considers the yōkai to be dangerous and grabs a steel pipe near him in case the yōkai attacks Haruitsuki. The yōkai suddenly jumps above, sending Hanae into a panicked alert who calls out for Haruitsuki. The yōkai stares at Hanae and Fuzzy through its middle eye and jumps into him. The yōkai pins Hanae to the ground. Hanae tries to fend the yōkai off with his pipe. However, the yōkai breaks the pipe with his tongue, further frightening Hanae. Thinking of the yōkai as a dangrous yōkai, Sakae appears in Hanae's subconscious and starts to use his Influence. The yōkai suddenly smiles and introduces himself as Donden Gorori. The yōkai remarks on the fact that Hanae is also an employee of the Mononokean despite being a human. The sudden change in the atmosphere brings Hanae back into his mind, baffled. Haruitsuki tells Hanae and Fuzzy to stand down and that Donden is aware that they are from the Mononokean and that they help yōkai. Donden tells them that he was surprised since he has never met humans who can see yōkai, not to mention humans from the legendary Mononokean. Donden tells them that he has always lived in the mountains but accidentally wandered into the city while looking for food. Donden adds that with the overflowing food the city has, he ate one after another and before he knew it, he didn't know how to get back home anymore and so was desperately looking for a way back. Haruitsuki then asks the yōkai if he was not trying to attack humans. Donden answers that after leaving the mountains, it seems he has grown a lot and thus he keeps bumping into things when he moves. This confusingly shocks Hanae. Hanae introduces himself to the yōkai, who now has Fuzzy sitting on the top of his head. Hanae thinks of his mistaking Donden for a dangerous yōkai but turns out he was wrong. Donden suddenly shrinks. Haruitsuki remarks that it is his real look. Donden croaks in affirmation. Hanae tells the yōkai that he is now small enough to send through an Underworld portal. Haruitsuki summons a portal and sends Donden through. Haruitsuki and Hanae bid him good bye. Haruitsuki and Hanae silently sit in front of each other in the Mononokean, with Fuzzy in between of them, frantically glancing at each of them alternately. Haruitsuki breaks the silence and remarks that Hanae used his Influence again. Hanae, clearly ashame, does not deny the pronouncement. Hanae remembers discovering Sakae has saved a yōkai and recalls his relief upon knowing a kinder side of his father. Hanae tells Haruitsuki that if Donden had attacked him, he would've used his Influence to kill another yōkai. Haruitsuki however confidently declares that even if Sakae appears, he won't let him kill a yōkai, shocking Hanae. Haruitsuki adds that so long as Hanae is employed by the Mononokean, as its Master, he won't let Hanae kill anyone. Haruitsuki further says that the next time Sakae appears and tries to harm a yōkai, Hanae can count on him to peacefully resolve the problem. Haruitsuki however goes into serious mode with his right hand in a fist while saying this, scaring Hanae for the possible reason. The Mononokean asks Hanae if tranquilizer guns were legal in the mundane world, further scaring Hanae. Haruitsuki promises that he'll protect the yōkai. This gives Hanae a feeling that he'll be beaten when he returns to his senses after Sakae appears. Hanae however thanks Haruitsuki and lies down on the Mononokean floor. Fuzzy rushes to his side. Hanae suddenly realizes that the Sakae who appeared in his mind had golden hair, golden eyes, and was about his age. Hanae says that he wonders how Sakae saw yōkai and that after hearing Tōgen's story of being saved by Sakae, he has been unable to imagine Sakae as someone who'd use his Influence to attack yōkai. Haruitsuki considers this. The Mononokean chimes its bells and tells that even if it does not agree with Sakae's actions, there might have been something that led Sakae to detest yōkai and see them as something to exterminate. The Mononokean adds that if they can find out Sakae's reasons, they might be able to stop the Sakae inside Hanae. Hanae appears gladdened at the thought of being able to stop Sakae, and thus not killing any more yōkai using his Influence. Haruitsuki notes however that since their records hold no information on Sakae and their only source are the yōkai who encountered Sakae they sometimes meet, it would be difficult to investigate. The Mononokean then says that it would be then faster to ask Sakae himself when he appears, although it would be up to him if he wants to answer. Hanae states that there is still someone they can ask. Hanae explains that the person likely to know about Sakae's past is his mother. Hanae goes home and walks in on his mother who is currently cooking. Nara welcomes Hanae home and Hanae answers back. Nara notes Hanae must be hungry and states that she's making curry for dinner and it's almost done. Hanae fidgets which Nara notices. Nara then asks him if there is something wrong, if he weren't hungry or he did not want curry for dinner. Hanae considers and tells Nara there's something he wants to ask from her. Nara inquires what is it he wants to asks. After considering, Hanae only asks whether the curry is sweet or spicy. Nara, surprised, answers it is sweet. Nara panicks and asks Hanae if he wanted spicy even if he didn't like spicy foods before. Hanae though brightly states that like her, he likes sweet foods. Nara and Hanae eat dinner together. The two watch a show after, to which they sob very much. Nara, while sobbing, tells Hanae she has to wake up early the next day and thus is going to bed. Nara bids Hanae good night. Hanae bids her good night back. The next day, at school, Hanae repositions his desk to face Haruitsuki who sits at his back. Hanae tells him that he wanted to ask his mom about Sakae but was not able to even come close to bringing up the topic. Hanae adds then that he would like to ask Haruitsuki to do something. Haruitsuki however tells him that he's currently off duty and orders him to turn his desk back around. Nevertheless, Hanae insists on Haruitsuki to open shop. He shows Haruitsuki his phone and explains that since he found it hard to ask his mom in person, he has decided to send her a message first instead. Hanae further says that he has already written a draft of the message and asks Haruitsuki to have a look on it. Haruitsuki reads the draft on the phone. Hanae asks Haruitsuki for comments and Haruitsuki says the message was written like a business communication. Hanae gets saddened at the confirmation that his message sounds too aloof. Haruitsuki gives him back his phone. Hanae shows Haruitsuki a cheery conversation and states it is how he and his mother normally communicate. Haruitsuki then asks him why won't Hanae try to write his message in the same way as normal. Hanae answers that it was what he did and the draft before was the one he came up with. Hanae asks Haruitsuki to rewrite the message. Haruitsuki tells him to asks someone else but Hanae answers that there's no one else he can talk to about Sakae. Dejected, Hanae decides to just send his draft. Haruitsuki reconsiders and finally grabs Hanae's phone. He rewrites the message, but makes the loudest clicking of tongue beforehand. Haruitsuki tosses Hanae back his phone. Hanae expresses his gratitude. Haruitsuki leaves while Hanae is still muttering his words of gratitude. Hanae asks him where he is going and Haruitsuki thinks to himself he's going to a quiet place without him. Hanae prepares to send Haruitsuki's version but finds that he has already sent it. Back at the Ashiya residence, Nara reads the message, which was a little less business-like but still formal unlike her usual conversation with his son. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the characters' first proper appearance. * Donden Gorori * Haruitsuki Abeno * Hanae Ashiya * Fuzzy * Sakae Ashiya (Hanae's subconscious, mentioned) * Mononokean * Nara Ashiya * Norito Saga * Shinji Fushimi Chapter Highlights * Hanae finally decides to asks his mother regarding Sakae's past. Trivia * The kanji "綴" is the character for "compose, spell, write" while "希" means "request." Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14